User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie Doom Ship The Movie Part 10
Petunia: *She is seen in bed with one of the tentacles!* Tsk, sigh, *Looks at the tentacle, next to her!* Well, um, that was, probably, good, maybe? *Shrugs?* Ok, listen! I have to go, right, now, btw! And DON'T call me! Now, sorry, now! Bye, gtg, bye! *Petunia is leaving the tentacle!* Tentacle: Daw, come, on! I wanted you to stay! Oh, man! I am the worst tentacle ever! *We see that the ship is STARTING to sink, anyway!* The Dolphin: *Watches, and chirps, then it swims down, again!* Lumpy: *Grabbing Sneaky with him!* Come, on, Sneaky! We can make it, ok? Sneaky: What's the big idea? Da ship is big enough and da big ship will sink. *Realises!* Wait a minute! SINKING? And those sounds? That's big! I feel terrible! Lumpy: Just calm down, I promise i can do something about this, let's go now! *Lumpy and Sneaky are continuing to walk!* Narrator: *NOW! The sinking ship is sinking QUICKLY enough!* And the ship was ALREADY sinking very fast enough! Cuddles: (Off-Screen) *Petunia walks out of the ship, outside, ON the ship!* Hey! PETUNIA! *Petunia looks behind herself, noticing, Cuddles, too!* *Cuddles is now on screen, he accidentally bumps into Petunia!* OOF! Sorry, hello! Good thing that i have found ya, Petunia! Good! RIGHT, on the last time! Petunia: Cuddles, what the heck is happening, now, hm? Cuddles: The ship is about to sink, and, *Now, Suddenly, Cuddles noticed the bed!* HEY! Wait a minute, a bed? *Looks confused at Petunia!* How about if ya do, ya-know-what, with me now? Before we will leave, hm? Come, on? Petunia: Cuddles, if a tentacle isn't perfect to me, then, neither is you perfect, hm! *Petunia walks away from Cuddles!* Cuddles: XD, *Looks at us!* She's such a skunk! *Back to look at Petunia!* HEY! Wait for me, Petunia! *Cuddles runs after her!* *AS, water is already in the bottom of the ship!* Lumpy: *Walking, out, still holding Sneaky!* Ok, Sneaky, CUDDLES? WE'RE! HERE! And- *Stops!* NO! *Notices the flooded deck!* The deck is already flooded, i think they left without us, even! Relax, Sneaky! We can do something, right? Let's, go! We can find Captain Flippy! *Walks to where he is, maybe?* Sneaky: Hurry! We have to find Captain Flippy! Cuddles: HEY, GUYS! Here's Petunia, and "I THINK" That Lumpy already made the way out of here before us, tho, btw? *Shrugs?* Whatever. Disco Bear: GOOD! Finally we can! Petunia! Toothy said that you know how to escape from this ship! Petunia: Pffft, what? *Petunia raises an eyebrow!* Idk how to get outta here? *Shrugs?* Oh, weird! Toothy: *Walks to Petunia!* No! I didn't mean that you KNEW the way outta here, i said that she HAS our ticket outta here! Ahem, Petunia? Can you "PLEASE" bend over, pls? Petunia: Wait a minute, "BEND OVER?" With bend over, ya want me to bend over, because, so that you can do something ya want and me not? Ugh, what's wrong with you, boys? First Cuddles, and now you, Toothy? UGH! You're all nothing but creeps! Cuddles: HEY! I'm not a creep, geddit, right? I JUST "Want" to do those stuff, ok? Toothy: But, Petunia, it IS the only way so that we all can survive! If you don't care about me, then, please! Care about my burritos! Please? I beg you! *Begs on knees!* Petunia: <:/, Hm? <:(, Sigh, Toothy, i CAN'T say "No" to you! Okay, my darling, *She bends over!* I'll allow ya to do it, BUT! NOW! Do it in a quick way, pls! Because i hate that everybody else will stare at us at the same time, ok? Toothy: Ok, stand still now, ok, Petunia? Petunia: Sigh, okay, and i have NO idea why i am dragged into this, but- 0_0! WHAT? Toothy: (Off-Screen, he SUDDENLY took out a huge lifesafe boat!) AHA! I got the boat, and i putted it inside there because i thought nobody else could find it inside there. Now let's put the boat, there. *Toothy puts it where it should be!* And fun fact: THIS is exactly the boat i used to travel with Petunia: =O? WHAT THE HECK WAS IT DOING INSIDE MY BUTT!?!?! Disco Bear: Ok, guys, we have to hurry, the ship is almost down, now! Flippy: *Disco Bear was running to the boat, btw!* Wait, Cuddles! I notice that i CAN'T go with you guys, btw! *Salutes!* As a REAL Captain, it is my honor to sink with my own ship! But y'all can escape, be alive, hurry! But, y'all can escape now, go! Cuddles: Huh, uh, idk, what to say, but, ok. Thanks for everything, Teddy Guy! *Cuddles goes to the lifesaving boat, so, to the lifesaving boats!* COME, ON! *Jumps in the boat!* Oh, well, i guess that this is the last time we meet, Flippy. Oh, woah! But BEFORE we leave, tho, btw! Tsk! Words of advice: NEVER make more Veteran Hamburgers, ever, again, ok? They was DISGUSTING! And they made all of us poop! Flippy: Ok, enjoy your new adventures! Have a good life, my new friends! Goodbye, fellas! *The lifesaving boat is falling, but, it is upside down, once, it landed!* Giggles: Fliqpy, you're TOO fat that we almost sink! Category:Blog posts